


Saving

by annavale23



Series: Broken Buildings and Saving Our Feelings [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annavale23/pseuds/annavale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part one in the 'Saving' Collection: a load of one shots on how each of the team save Ward, and the times he saves them.<br/>Enjoy, and please leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saving

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one in the 'Saving' Collection: a load of one shots on how each of the team save Ward, and the times he saves them.  
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment!

After Ward is exposed as a HYDRA agent, he is imprisioned by the team, but he escapes. Over the course of one mission, so many things start to go wrong as each member of the team is injured or nearly killed...and all are saved by a man who looks oddly familiar. (The 5 times Ward saves the team, and the 1 time they save him.)

Skye hits the ground, a bullet in her leg. She groans in pain, her eyesight sliding in and out of focus. She is alone in a corner: when will the team find her? She hopes that May is okay: before she left her, she was in a little...situation.

Skye grasps at her leg blindly, bringing her hand up to her face to see her fingers coated in red. It takes a few moments for her brain to process that it's blood. She leans back into the wall, trying not to throw up. She closes her eyes and then she feels someone shake her shoulder.

She looks up to see a familiar looking man leaning over her. In her confused state, she strugglesnto place the face as he pulls off his shirt and ties it firmly round the wound as a temporary bandage. He presses her gun into her hand as protection and then he runs off, into the distance.

Just before Skye passes out, she murmurs a man's name: "Was that you, Ward?"

* * *

 

Trip shoots the man in front of him and then hears someone behind him just as another man charges at his front.

He hears the cock of a gun and knows that he's going to be shot in the back of his head if someone doesn't help him soon. _So this is how I go out. A coward's shot..._ Trip finds this hysterical.

He always figured he'd die more heroicly. But then the man in front of him goes down, and Trip spins around to see the sniper behind him dead. And then he sees a door swings shut gently, but not before he catches sight of a tall, muscled man carrying a rifle.

"Ward?" Trip wonders before he runs off to find Skye.

* * *

 

Bobbi and Hunter argue as they fight.

"She demon?" Bobbi exclaims as she takes down an assailant. _Where do they keep coming from?_ She wonders as more flood into the room.

"Well, you were!" Hunter yells right back, also wondering about how many more assailants they can face before he and Bobbi collapse of exhaustion. An explosion goes off underneath them, sending them both into a wall.

Bobbi doesn't move and Hunter's barely there, and can see the assailants moving in.

 _Bobbi..._ He thinks groggily. And then - maybe it's from the shock of the explosion - he swears he can see a man hitting down all of the attackers with ease finishing them off quickly. And the weird thing about this guy is that he's wearing one of their (the attackers) shirts, yet he's attacking them. And then, just as Hunter's about to succumb to the darkness, he thinks: _That looks like Skye's HYDRA boyfriend..._

* * *

 

May runs from the room with the bomb, but she's caught by the explosion as it rattles up the corridor after her. May hits a wall, momentarily stunned. A man tries to grab her, and she kicks out, missing by a mile.

Her head spins and she's about to throw up when the guy shoots at her. May dives out of the way, and hears another gunshot. She checks herself for injury and finds none. Confused, she turns to look at her attacker and sees him dead on the floor, with another man slipping out into the next corridor. Trip races into the room then, before she can follow the mysterious man.

"Have you seen Skye?" Trip asks urgently as May stares in the direction of the man.

"Ward..." She whispers, frowning slightly. "Was that you?"

* * *

 

Coulson hears the explosion and immediately takes off in it's direction.

 _Skye, May, Trip, Bobbi, Hunter...please be alright!_ He pleads in his mind as he runs, his gun at the ready.

And then a door slams in his face.

Couslon reels backwards, and sees a man there, looking surprised. The man lifts up a gun to shoot Coulson while he's still stunned, but someone else gets there first. The man grunts as a bullet pierces his stomach. He shoots at someone behind Coulson, but then falls dead as a bullet hits him between the eyes. Coulson turns around and only catches a brief glimpse of his saviour before they've slipped away. But Coulson frowns: he recognises the man.

"It can't be you...Ward?"

* * *

Ward slumps to the ground outside the factory building, glancing down at his stomach. His top is stained red as the wound in his stomach bleeds out; there are multiple lacerations in his back from the explosion, not to mention some bruises and cracked ribs from his tussle with a sniper. He swallows drily, closing his eyes. _At least I saved my team..._ He thinks before he passes out from the blood loss.

 

* * *

 

They find him half dead outside the building, half hidden of to one side. The team waste no time in grabbing Ward, carrying him into the bus where Skye screams at Simmons to save him. Simmons works hard, relying on all her medical expertise to save the man on her table. May and the others realise that he was the one who saved them as they wait to see if Ward will survive, and all on their own they forgive the man known as Grant Ward, a traitor.

* * *

 

Ward wakes up, which is a surprise, since he thought he was pretty much done for. What is also a surprise is the warm presence next to him. He looks down to see Skye snuggled up next to him, her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him protectively. May moves out of the shadows and places a hand on the man's shoulder. Ward looks up and sees May smile genuinely for the first time ever. "Thank you for saving us, Ward." She says quietly.


End file.
